A Birthday to Remember
by SetoKaibaLuvr15
Summary: It's Mokuba's birthday! Will the two special people in his life be able make it one to remember? Cute oneshot. Posted two days late on fanfiction but wrote on his birthday.


**Hey guys, I wrote this fic just so I can prove I'm not dead. I haven't been on in a long time because I've been super busy. This story got posted a couple days late on this site because of computer difficulties. I wrote this on his actual birthday though. I personally think that every day should be Mokuba's birthday. He's such a sweetie. Enjoy and I hope to get back on more soon!** _ **~SetoKaibaLuvr15**_

A Birthday to Remember

It was hot. Why was it so hot? Mokuba woke up to a blinding light. "Wha?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Morning sleepyhead" a deep voice spoke. Mokuba yawned.

"Setoooooo I'm hot" Mokuba whined. "Well maybe if you got out of bed you wouldn't be so hot, little brother" Seto responded.

"What are you even doing here mocking my misery? Don't you have work or something?" Mokuba continued, rolling off the side of his bed onto the floor. "Did you forget what today is?" Seto asked, looking at his brother who was attempting to get off of the floor.

"Maybe, is it Halloween?" Mokuba asked groggily. "No, that one would be closer to my birthday. Try again." Seto said. Mokuba jumped up.

"It's the Fourth of July?!" Mokuba screeched. "No… Mokuba, we aren't even in America…" "Oh…"

Seto sighed. "It's your birthday. You know, the day where we all have an excuse to spoil you." "Oh really, that's cool…" Mokuba said. Seto could tell he was trying to contain his excitement. "So what first, King Mokuba" he asked.

"I'm hot, I wanna go in the pool" he said. "Go then" Seto said, shrugging. "You have to come too" Mokuba shouted, running into his closet. The elder sighed and stood. "Okay" he said, leaving to get changed.

Mokuba exchanged his pajamas for trunks. He grabbed his towel and raced through the hallways. "I'll be down at the pool!" he shouted. He arrived at the outdoor pool and saw his brother waiting.

"How did you…" Mokuba trailed off "never mind." He didn't want to waste time asking questions when he could be having fun with his brother. He walked up beside Seto, who was standing by the deep end of the pool. "Hello, big brother" Mokuba said, "how are you?" Before his brother could respond he ran up and pushed him. Seto grabbed Mokuba and dragged his brother in with him.

Mokuba reached the surface and looked around. Where was his brother? He felt something grab his legs and pull him back under. He screamed.

"I am truly sorry my king, I have no idea what came over me" Seto said. Mokuba laughed. "Sure big brother. Whatever you say"

His brother smiled. Mokuba beamed back. "Are you having fun yet?" Seto asked. "You have no idea!" Mokuba replied. "You haven't even done anything yet" his brother said.

"It's going to be awesome, big brother! I don't have to share you with anybody for the whole day!" Mokuba shouted. "I'd be more worried about Rebecca" Seto said.

"What do you-" "MOKUBA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a high-pitched voice screeched. He whipped his head around, whacking his brother with his hair in the process.

None other than Rebecca Hopkins waved at him from the side of the pool. She was in a cute pink bikini with light blue polka dots with a matching bag. She had her hair tied back in a high ponytail, and she was holding a huge chocolate parfait in the arm she wasn't waving with.

His jaw dropped and he looked back and forth at her and his brother. His brother let go of him and swam over to the side of the pool. Mokuba grinned and raced over to the side as quick as he could.

She smiled and walked over, sitting on the side of the pool with her legs in the water. Mokuba sat beside her. "Hey birthday boy, your brother had me pick up some stuff on the way over. You can have your parfait after you eat the rest of your breakfast." she said.

The teen pouted in response. Rebecca just smiled. She reached into the bag and pulled out a box of doughnuts and other sweet pastries. His eyes widened.

"I really get to eat all this stuff for breakfast?" Mokuba asked in disbelief. "Yes you do, it's your birthday remember" Seto replied. Mokuba smiled even wider. "I love you guys" he said through a mouthful of doughnut.

He leaned against his girlfriend. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and reached across him to give his brother a jelly filled pastry. "But-" Seto started. "Nope, you're eating it" Mokuba said. He opened his mouth again, but he received a look from the other two.

For twenty minutes or so, Mokuba continued to stuff his face until he was finally full. He sighed contently as he was moved to the shallow end of the pool. They sat on the steps and Rebecca sat on Mokuba's lap.

Seto glanced at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He gave her a weak glare, but his eyes showed more amusement. She kissed his cheek, causing the poor teen to turn bright red at such a display of affection in front of his brother.

"Umm why don't we go do something or whatever" Mokuba said, trying to hide his embarrassment. Rebecca smiled evilly and turned around to completely face the red-faced birthday boy.

"Sorry sweetie, you have to wait a little before moving around. I don't want you to get an upset stomach" she whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a long kiss. His cheeks managed to get even redder as he pleadingly looked toward his brother for help.

Seto smirked and gave him two thumbs up before taking out his phone and snapping a picture as she kissed him again. This would definitely be a birthday he will remember.

 **That's it! This was what popped into my head on sweet little Mokuba's birthday. I hope you liked it! Until next time, SetoKaibaLuvr15 out.**


End file.
